God's Assassin
by yuki973
Summary: Amaya has been sent to the Earth by God to rid the world of vampires. Vampires have proven to be a threat to the human race. But what happens when she meets Kain for the first time? Will she be able to fulfill her task from God or go against his will?


Name: Aoki Amaya (Night Rain)  
>Race: ?<br>Birthdate: 15 June  
>Class: Night Class<br>Age: 16  
>Height: 174<br>Hair Colour: Black  
>Eye Colour: Hazel<p>

* * *

><p>A girl stood in front of Cross Academy, her face showing no emotion. She had been sent here by her master for only one purpose, to rid this world of vampires. They had grown to become a threat to humans, her master's original race.<p>

**PRIMARY LOCATION TARGET**: Cross Academy

**PRIMARY TARGET**: Kuran Kaname

**OTHER TARGETS**: Night Class and other vampires in the surrounding area

Rain began to fall as she turned and walked away from the school. She will begin her work tomorrow.

* * *

><p>~Chairman Cross~<p>

'She looks like an interesting candidate. But her application is for the Night Class. Is she a vampire?' asked Yuki as she peeked over my shoulder.

I sat deep in thought. Her name, _Aoki_. There was no vampire clan with the name of Aoki. I leaned forward and studied the application. If she wasn't a vampire, why apply to the Night Class? I scanned the rest of her application form and found the answer in the comments section.

_Comments (If any):_

Allergic to UV rays.

I went back to look at the photo she had submitted with the application. She had mid-length black hair and hazel eyes. Her eyes seemed cold against her small smile. I placed my head in my hand and angled the photo so Yuki could also see it.

'Does she look like a vampire to you?' She took the photo from my fingers and began to examine the picture. It took her a while before she shook her head.

'I'm not sure.' Her face showed confusion. I glanced up to the clock and noted the time.

'Yuki, class is about to start.' Her eyes widened as she ran out of the room. I couldn't help but chuckle. I stood up and walked over to the window behind my desk and looked at the Moon Dormitory. Kaname was at his desk. After staring at the Moon Dormitory for a short while, Kaname turned in his seat and our eyes met. Then he nodded and left his desk.

Let's see if Kaname knows if she is a vampire or not.

~Kaname~

As I made my way to the Chairman's office, I wondered what was so important that he would drag me out of the Moon Dorm in broad daylight. It must be regarding the Night Class.

I knocked on the door of the Chairman's Office and entered. His head did not rise to greet me, instead focused on the papers in front of him. It had been a while since I had seen his serious face. I stood in front of his desk and he passed me a photograph.

It was a photo of a girl. Her eyes resembled mine a long time ago. When I was a tool for the vampires and killed whoever stood in their way. Before I changed myself to the person I am now.

'Do you think she is a vampire?' I examined her features. Her eyes were cold and focused like a vampires and she did have the beauty of a vampire but her face. Her facial shape and alignment of her features resembled a human more than a vampire.

'What is her name?' I asked.

'Aoki Amaya.'

'Aoki?' The Chairman nodded. 'So, what do you think? Is she a vampire or not?'

I glanced up at him. This is the few times that I cannot say for sure if she is human or vampire. I shook my head.

'Perhaps instead, we accept her into the Night Class and observe her. If I deem her dangerous to the Day Class, we will ask her to leave the Academy.'

The Chairman brought his two hands together and closed his eyes.

'Okay. But then Amaya-san will be your responsibility.'

~Amaya~

I stood in front of the gates of Cross Academy. I knew that a vampire's curiosity is stronger than a human's and he would want to know what I am. So far so good.

I was greeted by a human and a vampire. The human said her name was Yuki and that she was from the Day Class. I could sense her love for Kuran Kaname.

**Cross Yuki (Human)**

**Personality**: hyper, caring, may be annoying and not realising it, kind

But something caught my eye. I looked at Yuki's face.

'Um, Aoki-san…' She squirmed back. Was it even possible…?

**Cross Yuki (Human/Vampire)**

The vampire was also from the Day Class and said that his name was Zero. He loved Yuki.

**Kiryuu Zero (Vampire)**

**Personality**: arrogant and jerkiness is a mask to hide his kindness he has, quick-tempered.

They led me to the Moon Dorm as Yuki chatted to someone happily.

'Are you a vampire?' I stopped and looked as Zero, curiously.

'You should be able to know. You have the nose of one. Find out yourself.' I felt Zero become angry. I smirked. His emotions are clouding the truth. Silly little vampire. A response like that would easily spark the fire in his anger.

As Yuki tried to calm Zero down, I sensed something that I did not before and smiled. Seemed like the vampires and I were not the only 'mythical' creatures here.

We continued to the Moon Dorm. Yuki and Zero left me there in the care of Ichijo Takuma. Yuki also passed me a bag with a Night Class uniform.

**Ichijo Takuma (Vampire)**

**Personality**: cheerful, enthusiastic, friendly

Ichijo lead me to my room and explained the rules of the Moon Dormitory. When we arrived at my room, he seemed surprised when the first thing I did was pull out black paper from my bag and taped them on the windows.

'The Night Class starts in an hour.' I nodded and bowed.

After putting my stuff away, I changed into the new Night Class uniform. I wriggled but it was hard as the uniform was still starchy. I walked out of my room and into the Moon Dorm common area. There were already a large number of vampires waiting to go to class. I watched from the staircase and made observations.

**Souen Ruka (Vampire)**

**Personality**: seems uninterested with the world unless it is Kuran Kaname

**Akatsuki Kain (Vampire)**

**Personality: **mellow and calm

**Hanabusa Aido (Vampire) (KEEP UNDER STRICT OBSERVATION)**

**Personality:** outgoing, loud, careless, potential pain in the neck, may cause threat to my task.

I then felt a presence behind me and I turned around. Kuran Kaname, King of the Vampires. 'Welcome to the Night Class, Aoki-san.' I nodded in response. 'May I ask who you are?'

'I am Kuran Kaname. Dorm President of the Moon Dormitory.'

I smiled. This was going to be interesting.

**Kuran Kaname (King Vampire)**

**Personality: ?**


End file.
